Promise You
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum setelah ini / KRY / Yewook / fluff / dalam rangka KRY winter concert di Yokohama beberapa waktu lalu :3 / oneshot


Title:Promise You  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Fluff  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum setelah ini

A/n:Sebelum baca, silakan nonton dulu solo concert nya KRY yang di Yokohama, saat mereka perform Bittersweet :3

* * *

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan kesal. Seorang staff menghampirinya dan menyerahkannya sebotol minum. Ia mengambilnya dengan kasar (atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut merampas) dan memasang muka jutek. Staff itu kebingungan sendiri melihat perubahan sikap Ryeowook, tapi ia memilih mengacuhkannya dulu dan menghampiri Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun dan menawari mereka minum.

Ryeowook melirik Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Jongwoon sedang berbicara dengan staff itu dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelahnya, mendengarkan yang Jongwoon katakan sambil sesekali mengangguk. Setelah staff itu pergi, Jongwoon membuka botol minumnya dan berkata sesuatu pada Kyuhyun sebelum meneguk airnya. Kyuhyun berkata sesuatu sambil membuka botolnya dan menuangnya sedikit ke telapak tangannya. Sebelum Jongwoon sempat menghentikannya, Kyuhyun sudah mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongwoon, membuat wajah _Hyung_nya itu sedikit basah.

"Cho Kyuhyuuuuun!" teriak Jongwoon kesal sambil berusaha memukul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari menghindar sambil tertawa. Staff-staff yang ada di ruangan itu ikut tertawa, dan salah satunya melempar handuk ke arah Jongwoon. Jongwoon berterimakasih, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa tempat Ryeowook duduk dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau lihat _dongsaeng_mu itu? Kurang ajar sekali.." ujar Jongwoon sambil meneguk airnya lagi.

"Memang dari dulu begitu, 'kan," kata Ryeowook cuek. Jongwoon, masih dengan bibir botol di bibirnya menoleh ke arah Ryeowook tanpa berkedip. Jelas-jelas menyadari perubahan sikap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba.

"Kok lesu? Semangat, dong! Jatah menyanyi setelah ini masih banyak, lho. Gugup, ya?" tanya Jongwoon sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook tetap memandangi lantai di depannya. Tangannya memutar-mutar botol perlahan. Ia lalu menghela napas lelah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruangan lain.

Jongwoon berdiri dan bermaksud menyusulnya. "Ryeowook—"

"Yesung-_ssi_," panggil salah satu staff, dan mau tidak mau Jongwoon harus meladeninya, "istirahat hanya 5 menit, setelah ini naik panggung lagi. Promise You, oke? Sudah ingat liriknya?"

"Ingat, kok! Tenang saja!" ujar Jongwoon meyakinkan. Staff itu mengangguk lalu pergi. Sebelum Jongwoon sempat melangkah, masih bermaksud mengejar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"_Hyung_," katanya pelan. Jongwoon membalik badannya dan menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu. Kyuhyun membuka bibir dan mulai menyanyi. "_Promise you,_ _kimi wo omotte, boku ga i_—"

"_Boku wa_," koreksi Jongwoon cepat.

"Eh? Oh, iya. Aku salah terus di bagian itu. Terus, terus, yang ini, yang ini! _Tada aishite—_err.."

"Mana suara tinggimu? Waktu rekaman bisa, 'kan."

"Aku kurang percaya diri, _Hyung_.. coba _Hyung_ contohkan!"

"Aku tidak cocok dengan gaya menyanyi begitu. Makanya aku tidak dapat bagian yang itu. Ayo kamu coba!"

**oooooooooooooo**

Di toilet, Ryeowook berdiri di depan wastafel. Tangannya menekan pinggiran wastafel, menopang sebagian berat tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap cermin di depannya. Di kepalanya berputar kejadian-kejadian saat manggung barusan. Ia jadi agak menyesal juga sudah menolak fanservice dengan Jongwoon tadi.

Sewaktu ia bernyanyi dan menghampiri Jongwoon, Jongwoon tiba-tiba menyentuh pinggangnya, yang membuatnya kaget dan otomatis menampiknya. Ia berusaha tersenyum, berusaha menjelaskan dengan tidak langsung kalau ia hanya bercanda. Tapi lalu Jongwoon menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Entah itu juga bercanda atau Jongwoon sedang mengetes kemampuan aktingnya lagi, tapi itu membuat Ryeowook agak menyesal.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook sempat senang ketika Jongwoon menghampirinya setelah semua fanservice Jongwoon dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyakitkan baginya. Saat Ryeowook menyentuh pipi Jongwoon bahkan belum satu detik, Jongwoon menghindar dan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu Ryeowook bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai candaan.

Namun tidak mungkin ia cemberut dan ngambek di panggung. Ada fans yang harus dibuatnya senang. Mau tak mau ia ikut melakukan fanservice dengan kedua rekannya, tidak peduli sesedih apapun lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Biarpun ia lebih pasif dan membiarkan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun menikmati teriakan histeris fans karena segala fanservice mereka.

_Belakangan ini aku dan Jongwoon _Hyungie_ memang kurang dekat,_ batin Ryeowook. Ia menghela napas, rasanya tidak ingin kembali ke panggung. Tapi pekerjaannya memang membuatnya harus menahan segala perasaannya. Di panggung, ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia harus terlihat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Ia harus terlihat bisa menerima semua yang terjadi. Dan pengalaman bertahun-tahun membuatnya bisa melakukan semua itu dengan baik.

Ryeowook tersentak hebat sewaktu pintu toilet terbuka tiba-tiba dan Jongwoon masuk ke dalam dengan agak terengah-engah, terlihat seperti baru saja mencari Ryeowook ke mana-mana. "Hei," panggil Jongwoon sambil tersenyum lega dan menghampiri Ryeowook. "Ternyata kau di sini."

Ryeowook diam dan menatap Jongwoon yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. "_Hyung_ mencariku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tiba-tiba lesu, sih. Aku cemas. Tidak sakit, 'kan?" tanya Jongwoon dengan tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanan Ryeowook dan tangan kanannya menyibak rambut di depan dahi Ryeowook, lalu menempelkan telapak tangan kecilnya di sana. Ryeowook tersentak sedikit, tiba-tiba jadi tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan Jongwoon. "Tidak panas, kok. Kau kenapa, sih? Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja. _Hyung_ tidak suka melihatmu begini, ayolah." Jongwoon memegang kedua lengan Ryeowook dan sedikit mengguncangnya.

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon. Wajah Jongwoon terlihat sangat khawatir dan cengkeraman kedua tangan kecilnya di kedua lengannya sedikit-sedikit semakin kuat, mendesaknya untuk bicara. Ryeowook menunduk. "Aku hanya.. agak kesal saja," ujar Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Kesal? Pada siapa?"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah dan ia menggigit bibirnya. "Tadi waktu manggung.."

"Ya?"

"Saat kita sedang menyanyi.."

"Ya?"

"_Hyung_.. lebih banyak fanservice dengan.. Kyuhyun.."

Wajah Ryeowook semerah tomat saat tawa Jongwoon meledak dan memenuhi toilet. Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan matanya yang mulai berair. Ia ingin sekali berlari keluar, bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan tidak manggung lagi. Hanya saja lorong toilet itu hanya cukup dilewati dua orang dan Jongwoon sedang berdiri di tengahnya, menghalangi jalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau marah gara-gara itu?" tanya Jongwoon, masih dengan nada geli. Ryeowook masih menunduk dan tidak menjawab. Tangan Jongwoon menarik dagu Ryeowook ke atas, memaksanya untuk mendongak. "Ryeowook-_ah_—"

Ucapan Jongwoon terhenti saat melihat satu bulir air mata mengalir melewati tulang pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyentak wajahnya ke samping dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Isakan pelan mulai lolos dari mulutnya dan Jongwoon tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menonton. Tidak ada suara apa-apa di toilet itu kecuali isakan-isakan pelan selama 15 detik.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggil Jongwoon pelan.

"Keluar, _Hyung_," ujar Ryeowook, menolak menatap Jongwoon. Ia berusaha menghentikan air matanya, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mau manggung dengan mata merah dan suara sengau.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," ulang Ryeowook.

"Keluar, _Hyung_.. kumohon, pergilah," ujar Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Jongwoon melangkah, tapi bukannya ke pintu keluar di belakangnya, melainkan bocah menangis di depannya itu. Ryeowook mendongak saat Jongwoon sudah terlanjur dekat dan memekik tertahan saat Jongwoon memeluknya erat. Ryeowook mendadak kaku dan berusaha mengatur napasnya, sambil berharap jantungnya tidak melompat keluar menembus tulang iganya. "_Hyung_," katanya dengan panik, "lepaskan a—"

"Tidak mau," potong Jongwoon. "Maafkan aku.. aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menyakitimu.. aku.. aku hanya.." ucapan Jongwoon terdengar ragu, tapi lalu ia menghela napas yang terdengar seperti mempersiapkan diri untuk kalimat berikutnya. "Kupikir kau tidak suka waktu aku akan melakukan fanservice denganmu.."

Eh?

Ryeowook cepat-cepat mendorong dada Jongwoon, menatap _Hyung_nya itu dengan tidak percaya. "_H-Hyung _pikir begitu? Maaf.. saat itu.. aku kaget.. sebelum ini 'kan kita tidak ada kegiatan bersama, jadi aku.. aku.. belum terbiasa..

Dan waktu aku mau fanservice denganmu, kau malah menolak! Kau malah senang-senang dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan pura-pura ngotot akan menciumnya. Kau belum pernah begitu padaku."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Kau lihat waktu aku pura-pura akan menciumnya? Dia menghindar, menolak kucium. Kalau kau? Aku yakin kau akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Di panggung, aku memang baru menciummu dua kali, tapi kau diam saja dan membiarkan penonton melihatnya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak, jadi.."

Kali ini wajah Jongwoon yang memerah dan Ryeowook tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Jongwoon menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Ryeowook dan menelengkan wajahnya. Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan Jongwoon memajukan wajahnya perlahan-lahan—

"Naah, nanti saja, nanti!"

Ryeowook melompat dari hadapan Jongwoon dan mereka menoleh ke arah pintu toilet. Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, satu tangannya memegang sebuah mic , satunya lagi menahan pintu dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng teratur sambil berdecak.

"Sudah harus naik?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Kalau belum, untuk apa aku bawa ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat micnya. "Ayooo! Sekarang kita mau nyanyi lagu baru, lho! _Bokutachi no single_! Promise You!" Kyuhyun keluar toilet sambil agak berteriak dengan semangat, lalu terdengar suaranya bicara dengan seorang staff dan pintu toilet terbuka lagi. Kali ini, staff yang masuk.

"Ayo, Yesung-_ssi_, Ryeowook-_ssi_, siap-siap naik," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dua buah mic. Jongwoon menerima keduanya dan membiarkan staff itu keluar. Ia menyerahkan satu mic pada Ryeowook dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi anak itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum setelah ini," ujar Jongwoon lembut.

"Aku janji."

"Aku hutang ciuman padamu, ya."

"Aku akan menagihnya."

Sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, Jongwoon menariknya keluar dan mendorong Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu di lorong menuju panggung.

* * *

A/n:Another fluuuuuffff xD sebenernya agak malu-maluin ya ceritanya == udah lama banget yak saya gak nulis di sini, sebulan lebih -_- maaf ya, sibuk sekolah hehe /plak/ /sok sibuk/ /emangnya ada yang nungguin/  
Ini ini ini ini ini bener-bener terinspirasi dari konsernya KRY di Yokohama beberapa waktu lalu xD lagi-lagi orang cina yang dokumentasiin -_- tapi gapapalah, itu sangat membantu xD

Kalian udah nonton videonya? Saya gak mau ngasih tau link nya ah, cari sendiri /digampar bolak-balik/  
Tapi biarpun kalian udah nonton pun saya tetep ngasih penjelasan apa-apa yang udah terjadi di panggung. Tapitapitapitapitapi bagaimanapun kalian harus tetep nonton sendiri! Karena saya kecewa sama Yewook yang bolak-balik gajadi fanservice waktu perform Bittersweet huhu ;;

Btw yang '_bokutachi no single_' itu artinya 'single kami', Kyuhyun juga ngomong itu waktu mau perform Promise You (dia bilang _soko de wa, bokutachi no single, Promise You!_) makanya saya taro juga di line, pasti kan dia ngapalin itu dulu sebelum perform xD bukannya saya sok ngerti atau gimana, tapi kan menyesuaikan keadaan mereka yang konser di jepang...

Ya, pokoknya, ini, deh.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B

**-sekali YEWOOK tetep YEWOOK \m/-**


End file.
